


A Lover Scorned

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bondage and non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Mohinder gets revenge on Sylar for the past.





	A Lover Scorned

Title: A Lover Scorned  
Characters: Mylar  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Bondage and non-con  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Mohinder gets revenge on Sylar for the past.  
Table Prompt:  Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's Kink/Bondagae and [](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/profile)[**piping_hot**](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/) 's Sketchy Mylar Challange/Mohinder Get's Revenge  
A/N:  This...came out of nowhere.  It just kind of hit me one day on the best way Mo would get revenge on Sylar and make it stick.  It also helped when a friend and I were looking at a naughty site and saw a piece of equipment (for the curious there will be a link under the cut as it is NSFW).  I hope everyone enjoys this.  Major, major thanks to my wonderful beta, for holding my hand and helping me thru all the smut.  Love ya babe!  Beta'd by [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/)

NSFW - [The Houdini Chastity Cage](http://www.extremerestraints.com/the-houdini-chastity-cage_259.html)

 

Sylar woke up with a groan, his head splitting as he tried to focus on his surroundings.The last thing he remembered was arriving at Mohinder’s loft to have a bit of fun with the geneticist.Things were still a bit fuzzy and he blinked, concentrating.He heard a noise off to his right and he turned his head, wincing at the wave of dizziness that came over him.

 

Mohinder came around the corner and smiled maliciously when he saw Sylar move.“You’re awake, good.I was hoping you would be.”He watched as Sylar tried to move his hands, loving the look of surprise on his face when nothing happened.“Oh don’t worry; I’ve taken care of that little problem.I found a drug that inhibits your powers.You’re no more dangerous than…a kitten.”He walked over to Sylar and lifted his chin up, staring into his eyes.

 

Sylar tried to pull away but his head was still spinning.“What…what the hell are you going to do to me Mohinder?You can’t keep me here long and once I get my powers back you’re going to regret this.”It tried to come out as a snarl but it sounded weak even to his ears.He pulled on his arms and tried to get loose but the chains were sturdy and he gave a last rebellious tug that was just for show.That’s when he noticed something odd, or rather, felt something odd and he looked down at himself, noticing only at first that he was naked.“What the fuck?”He glared up at Mohinder, who only smiled wider. 

 

“You need to be taught a lesson.You can’t go around and do whatever the hell you want, there _are_ consequences,” Mohinder said, trailing his fingers down the middle of Sylar’s chest and pulling at the hairs there.Sylar winced but didn’t make a sound.Mohinder ran his fingernails across a nipple causing Sylar to give a little bit of a jerk and bringing to his attention the other thing that was different - the tug of heavy steel around his balls and cold metal running the length of his shaft.He tried to lean forward enough to see what it was and Mohinder laughed at the look on his face.

 

“So you noticed, huh?I thought this might be a good way to teach you a lesson.It’s called a Houdini chastity cage Sylar.I bought it just for you.I think you’ll find that it’s a wonderful little device.”Mohinder smirked, running his fingers along the bottom Sylar’s shaft.Sylar hissed, feeling his cock twitch and the metal tightening around him.It was uncomfortable but that was all, it didn’t really hurt.

 

“If you’re trying to scare me Mohinder, it won’t work.It’s just a little bit of metal, what can it really do?And once I get my powers back, I’ll just melt it and these chains and make you regret everything you try to do to me,”Sylar snapped weakly, still trying to fight off whatever the hell Mohinder had given him.

 

Mohinder rolled his eyes. “That’s not going to happen any time soon Sylar.You’ll only get free when _I_ decide you will.”He reached down; adjusting the cage, making sure it was snug.His eyes flicked up to watch Sylar’s face and then frowned when the other showed no emotion.With a shrug he walked off, heading into the bathroom.

 

Sylar watched him walk away with narrowed eyes.He pulled on the chains, rattling them.But there was no give, they were pinned into the wall too tight and there was no way he was going to get them loose without his powers.He turned his head when he saw Mohinder come back out with a bottle of lube in his hand.Sylar curled his lip when he saw that.“What, you’re going to threaten me with sex?That’s really productive Mohinder.”

 

Mohinder gave him an enigmatic smile, not saying a word.He walked over to a cabinet and opened the door, taking what looked like a metal bar out.Holding it out for Sylar to see, he went back to the chained man and lifted it so it was eye level.Sylar just raised an eyebrow.“Are you going to beat me with that?”Sylar snorted.

 

“For being so smart you have very little imagination Sylar.You don’t know what this is?Let me show you.”Mohinder bent to one knee, taking Sylar’s right ankle in his hand and wrapped the cuff around it, making sure it was locked tight.Sylar started to protest, not liking where this was going.He tried to pull his other leg away from Mohinder’s hands but he didn’t have anywhere to go and, after a brief struggle, Mohinder managed to capture his foot and pull it down into the cuff, locking that one also. 

 

Sylar growled, shaking the chains and trying to pull free of the bar but he had no leverage to move his legs, let alone pull them apart.He glared at Mohinder.“This isn’t funny anymore Mohinder, you’d better fucking let me g-”His threat was cut off as Mohinder shoved a red ball gag into his mouth, reaching around him to fasten the straps attached to it snugly against the back of his head.

 

“God, you never shut up do you.Maybe this’ll keep you quiet for once.”Mohinder looked thoughtfully at Sylar, adjusting the gag so it fit in his mouth better.With a nod of satisfaction Mohinder stepped back and looked at his handiwork.“There, that should do it.I should get a camera so I can remember this sight forever.”He gave Sylar a wicked grin and patted his cheek.Sylar let out a huff of anger and tried to jerk his head away.

 

Rattling the chains, Sylar tried to reach out for Mohinder but his arms jerked to a stop before they got far.Mohinder hummed as he picked up the bottle of lube and tossed it gently in one hand.Sylar narrowed his eyes, watching the bottle bounce up and down.Mohinder noticed his gaze and he stopped and held up the bottle between thumb and forefinger.

 

“This?Don’t worry; it’s not all for you.”Mohinder smirked, and set the bottle down once again.He stepped closer to Sylar, ghosting his breath across his neck.“However, I think you’re going to enjoy this.”He ran his tongue up Sylar’s neck, biting at the soft skin.Sylar pulled his head away, trying to escape those teeth.Mohinder chuckled and nuzzled his neck, kissing his way down to his collar bone.His hands ran up Sylar’s chest, twisting into the wiry hairs and tugging.

 

Sylar gave a small wince at the sharp pull but still didn’t make a sound.Mohinder watched his face before starting to kiss further down Sylar’s chest until he found a nub.He sucked on it gently and ran his tongue around the edge.Pulling back he blew a warm breath across it, smiling as he watched it harden.

 

Sylar let out another huff of breath and glared at Mohinder.He shook the chains impotently, wanting nothing more then to tear the other man apart.Mohinder glanced up at Sylar’s face before running his tongue across the other nipple and biting down hard, moving away as Sylar jerked.He picked up the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, spreading it around.Sylar watched him warily.

 

“Now see, the problem we have here is that you tend _not_ to learn your lesson.So we have to come up with a way that you’ll remember and learn from your past mistakes.Otherwise you’ll be doomed to repeat them.Again and again and again.”Mohinder reached between Sylar’s legs and pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle.Sylar cried out as he went up on his toes, trying to get away from the intrusion.

 

Mohinder put a hand on Sylar’s hip to steady him as he slowly moved his finger in and out.He waited until Sylar started to tremble, settling back down before he pushed another finger into him.Sylar inhaled a hiss of breath and bucked his hips forward.Mohinder smiled and kissed him on the neck, sucking on Sylar’s pulse point and leaving a dark red mark.He remembered how much Sylar had hated that and he was more then happy to return the favor for all the ones Sylar had left on him.

 

Mohinder ran his thumbnail up along the underside of Sylar’s cock, pleased at the groan that came from the other man.Looking down, he saw how red and pinched Sylar’s cock was becoming in the cage.He smirked and jammed a third finger into Sylar, loving how he cried out around the ball gag.

 

Sylar strained against the chains, his whole body tensing.He wanted nothing more then to get loose and destroy Mohinder for what he was doing to him, but his body couldn’t help reacting to what was being done to it.He could feel his cock getting harder and being pinched by the cage, turning the slight pleasure to pain.Closing his eyes he refused to give in, to show Mohinder that it was getting to him, even though he was pretty sure the other man could tell anyways.Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and glared at Mohinder.

 

“If looks could kill I’d be dead, wouldn't I?I’m very glad you don’t have your powers right now.”Mohinder said dryly as he pushed his fingers in deeper, searching.He knew he’d hit the right spot when Sylar’s body jerked forward and a low moan escaped his throat.“See, that’s not so bad, is it?” he murmured into Sylar’s ear, sucking on the lobe as he brushed his fingers across the other’s prostate again.

 

Sylar keened and arched away from the wall as far as he could.A warm heat was starting in his stomach and it curled through his body, flowing to each limb.His breathing sped upand he stared at Mohinder, wondering just how far the other man was going to take this.Mohinder’s glance fell down to Sylar’s cock again and the corner of his lip curled up into a smirk.

 

“That seems to have done the trick then.”Mohinder said softly as he slowly pulled his fingers out.He picked up a towel and wiped his hands off, ignoring the whining sounds coming from the chained man.He walked over to the bed, looking from it to Sylar to making sure it was in the right spot.With a nod he turned back to the other man and smiled.“I think you’ll really like this next part.I know I will.”

 

Sylar watched him warily, wondering what he was up to now.He tried to shift his feet, his back already starting to burn a little from holding this position so long, but the spreader bar made that impossible.Trying not to look at Mohinder he tugged hard on the chains again, knowing it wouldn’t do any good but needing something to distract him from whatever the geneticist had in mind.

 

Mohinder tsked, going over to Sylar and moving his head so he was looking at him again.“Either you watch me or I’ll get the collar so you can’t turn your head.And I don’t think you want that.”A malicious grin crossed Mohinder’s face as he stared into the hate filled eyes in front of him.Sylar glared at Mohinder before he looked down and nodded once before looking back up at Mohinder’s face, not giving an inch more then he had to.

 

“That’s fine, as long as you keep your eyes on me.Look away and I’ll have to resort to drastic measures.”Mohinder brushed his fingers over Sylar’s balls and scratched his thumbnail along his perineum.Sylar inhaled sharply as his body jerked again.With a laugh Mohinder stepped back, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.He watched Sylar’s face as he let it slide off his shoulders and off his body, taking a hand and stroking down his body.A low moan filled the room.

 

Sylar tried swallowing around the gag but found it difficult.Even if he’d wanted to look away he didn’t think he’d be able to now.Breathing heavily through his nose, he watched as Mohinder ran both hands down his body then moved one back up.Mohinder stared into Sylar’s eyes and watched him as he took a nipple and gave it a hard twist, gasping.He slipped the other hand down inside his pants and gave a sigh as he ran his fingers along his length.

 

A small whine escaped the gag and Sylar’s hips bucked forward.He winced as he felt the cage pinch his cock harder, turning into pain.Settling back against the wall he hoped the cool concrete would help, watching as the other man stroked himself a few times.Mohinder ran his hand back up his body until he came to his mouth, sucking off the precum that had lightly coated each finger and his eyes darkened as he cleaned his fingers off with a moan.

 

“Fuck that tastes good.I’d share but I’m afraid you might bite my fingers off.”Mohinder teased, letting his wet fingers travel back down his body and stopping when he came to the other nipple.He pinched both of his nipples, twisting them and wincing at the sharp pain before giving a happy sigh.“Mmmmmm.I bet you’re wishing this was you right now, touching me like this,” he said in a low voice, his head tilting back and his eyes closing half way.

 

Sylar took a deep breath through his nose, wishing he could look away.He was hooked and Mohinder knew it.Damn _it_.His eyes followed every movement of Mohinder’s hands, watching them roam down his body and drinking in the soft moans coming from the other man.The cage around his cock grew tighter and he blinked back involuntary tears at the pain, understanding now why Mohinder had put it on him, without it he would have come by now.He growled in frustration, wanting anew to hurt the other man.

 

Mohinder tilted his head up and chuckled at Sylar.“What, something wrong?Are you getting pinched?”He slid his hands down his body and inhaled deeply as he came to his pants.With a small grin he slowly undid the button and the zipper and slid his pants down his hips, keeping an eye on Sylar’s face the whole time.Mohinder stood back up and kicked the pants off to the side, standing in front of Sylar in nothing but his boxers tented with the evidence of his erection.

 

“What would you like to do to me now?Bend me over the bed and fuck me?Jack me off until I came all over your hand?Or would you prefer I got down on my knees and blew you?”He slowly got to his knees, not taking his eyes off of Sylar’s face and moved closer to the other man letting his warm breath ghost over Sylar’s cock.

 

Sylar shivered, his eyes closing involuntarily and then opening back up to stare down at Mohinder.God, this was intense and painful and he was going to make the other man pay.Mohinder ran his tongue over Sylar’s sac before blowing a soft puff of air and watched as Sylar’s leg muscles twitched.With an evil chuckle, he placed his hands on Sylar’s thighs and carefully pulled one ball into his mouth, suckling on it before doing the same to the other.He pulled back when Sylar lunged forward and nearly hit him in the face with his cock.

 

“Careful now, don’t want to hurt me do you?”Mohinder taunted as he flicked his tongue out to lap at the precum beading the head of Sylar’s cock.He got to his feet and slid up Sylar’s body, sucking on his neck and leaving another dark mark.Patting Sylar’s face as he stepped back, he turned around so his back was facing the other man.He bent over the bed with his ass swaying lightly in Sylar’s direction and he slowly started to pull down his boxers, looking over his shoulder at the other man’s face.

 

Sylar stared at Mohinder, his eyes filled with hate and his cock red and straining againstthe cage.He wanted to rip the chains off the wall and fuck Mohinder raw, show him what it felt like to be trapped like this.His body shook with anger and need, breath huffing out of his nose and around the gag.Mohinder kicked his boxers off to the side and stood up straight, running his hands over his ass with a soft moan.

 

“Mmmm, I wish you could touch my ass, it would feel so good.Your hands are so big and rough.”Mohinder sighed out before he turned around and let Sylar get a good look at his hard cock pointing towards his stomach.“They’d feel so good against my skin. I can practically feel you taking me in hand and stroking me.”

 

He wrapped his hand around himself, gently stroking it and running his thumb over the head.He smirked at Sylar as he lifted his thumb to his mouth and sucked on it, a shiver running down his spine.Walking over to the table he picked up the bottle of lube and watched Sylar’s face as he lay down on the bed, squeezing some into his palm and rubbing his hands together to spread it.

 

Dark brown eyes followed the movements of Mohinder’s hands, breathes come in little huffs.Sylar didn’t know what Mohinder was up to but he was pretty sure it was meant to torture him.Well, he could handle anything and he had more willpower then Mohinder did.However, the pain was starting to become stronger with each passing minute and he could only hope that whatever Mohinder had in mind, it wasn’t worse then what he’d done already.Mohinder shifted on the bed and lay at an angle so Sylar had an unimpeded view of his body.

 

“Like what you see so far?I know you do, you’ve wanted me for long enough.”Mohinder said softly as he ran an oiled hand down his body and reached in between his legs to cup his sac, fondling it.He watched Sylar’s face, loving how helpless he looked.This was better then he’d imagined it would be and he again wished he had a camera to capture that look on the other’s face.

 

Sylar’s eyes widened, his pupils blown with lust.Oh god, it could get worse.He tried to close his eyes, to shut out the image in front of him.

 

“Open your fucking eyes and watch or I’ll get the collar _and_ pin your eyes open.”Mohinder snapped, stilling his hands.Sylar gave him a nasty look before nodding his head imperceptibly.He winced as the cage grew tighter around his cock and he tried to bite down on the gag ball to try and relieve some of the pain.Mohinder looked at him for a moment longer and then started to caress his sac again, his other hand sliding down his body to wrap around his cock and stroke himself.

 

Mohinder moaned deep in his chest, back arching slightly off the bed and he bent his knee so he could reach easier.Rolling his balls in his hands, he kept his eyes on Sylar as he slowly ran his hand up and down his cock.Letting his thumb run over the head, he spread the bead of precum over the tip.Closing his eyes, a soft sighing sound escaped him as he slid his hand back down the shaft and stopped there for a moment before moving slowly back up.Hearing Sylar’s breathing change; he opened his eyes and looked at the other man with half-lidded eyes.

 

“Are you wishing it was your hands on me Sylar?Running over my body?Just knowing that any man I want will touch me like this, make me moan like this and you won’t ever have me again will be the best revenge I can have on you.”Mohinder said breathlessly, his hand moving faster on his cock, his other hand moving from his sac and brushing across his perineum.Sylar moaned and started to close his eyes then snapping them open, forcing himself to watch Mohinder.

 

Soft sounds and whimpers filled the room and Sylar couldn’t tell who they were coming from anymore.He watched helplessly as Mohinder writhed on the bed, his hand moving from his perineum down to tease his entrance.Mohinder gasping as he slipped a finger in to the first digit then pulled it back out, repeating the action faster and faster as his hand moved on his cock.Sylar started to sweat as he stood there, the pain from being denied his erection and the show Mohinder was putting on were taking their toll.He gave his head a hard shake to clear sweat-drenched hair from his eyes, his breathing becoming shorter as Mohinder continued to play with himself.

 

Mohinder glanced over at Sylar and saw that the man was watching.He added a second finger then a third, his back arching off the bed as he did so.A keen erupted from Mohinder and his hips gave a jerk up as he hit his prostate.His hand moved faster on his cock, almost a blur as he reached inside again to hit the nub for a second time.A loud _clunk_ off to his left made him turn towards Sylar, meeting his eyes.

 

Sylar’s breathing came in ragged gasps as he stared at Mohinder, watching the man come closer to his orgasm.His cock felt like it was on fire and there was nothing he could do to relieve the pain.With a grunt he jerked on the chains again, hoping that there would be some give to them but there was nothing.He was still pinned against the wall like a specimen and having to endure watching Mohinder pleasure himself.

 

Mohinder could feel his sac tightening, his cock giving a hard twitch and he knew he was close.His hand became erratic on his cock and moved in jerks as he felt a wave of warmth wash over his body.Throwing his head back he screamed as he came, cum covering his hand and stomach.He kept moving his hand up and down, milking himself through the aftershocks.Falling back against the bed he panted and turned towards Sylar, watching the other man lazily. 

 

Sylar was nearly wild with pain and need.He lunged forward and tried to break the chains, only to get jerked back with a thud against the wall.Fingers curled into palms and dug in so deep that he left half-moon cuts behind, blood trickling down his wrists.He watched in fury as Mohinder slowly rolled off the bed, swaying lightly as he got to his feet and walked over to him.

 

Mohinder stood in front of Sylar; eyes hooded and licked his fingers clean slowly and deliberately.He stared for a few moments before a cold smile spread across his face.“How does it feel Sylar, to be so helpless right now?” he asked softly, reaching down and running a finger along Sylar’s cock, watching it twitch and strain against the cage.Looking back up into Sylar’s eyes he leaned up and kissed the other man on the cheek.

 

“I’m going to leave you here like this, let you think about what you’ve done.Maybe this time you’ll learn your lesson.”Mohinder stepped back and his eyes narrowed as Sylar jerked in the chains, a muffled growl coming from him.“Don’t worry; the shot will wear off in a few more hours, then you can get yourself free.Don’t bother trying to come after me; I’ll be safely hidden away where you won’t be able to find me.”He gathered up his clothes and got dressed.

 

Sylar made muffled threats behind the gag, wanting to get his hands on Mohinder.Mohinder turned around, buttoning his pants and sliding his shirt on.He walked back over to Sylar, eyes traveling up and down the other man’s body.“You know, it’s a shame really.Just look at you, so hard, so ready.”Mohinder reached down, his fingers still lubed from before.He teased Sylar’s entrance and pressed against the other man as he did so.“You’d like this, wouldn’t you?If I let you go and fucked you?”Pushing a finger inside Sylar, he reached for his prostate and stroked across the nub.

 

Sylar threw his head back and tears formed in his eyes.He let out a huff of breath through his nose, tilting his head forward to look back down at Mohinder with hate in his eyes.A muffled yelp escaped him as Mohinder took his other hand and stroked it along the bottom of his cock, causing a jolt of pain to run through him.A single tear trickled down his cheek and Mohinder smiled, licking the track it left behind.Mohinder stepped back and patted Sylar’s cheek.“Have fun,” he said quietly before turning on his heel and walking out of the loft to muffled screams and yells. 

 


End file.
